


Forced Affections

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix loves her sister more than she lets on, but as Narcissa doesn't feel the same way, Bellatrix has to be more creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Affections

"We must celebrate, Cissy," giggled Bellatrix as they waltzed through the double doors of Malfoy Manor's parlour. "There really was no need for them to die, but it was fun anyway..."

"Yes, well," Narcissa mumbled, because she didn't quite enjoy killing muggles as well as her sister did.

"Oh come on Cissy," Bellatrix laughed. "It's all part of the fun! Now, let's crack open this...." She stopped to read the label on the bottle. "...champagne. Tsch. Muggles have the weirdest names for things."

"What is it?" Narcissa asked innocently as she sat at the head of the table in the dining room.

"It says 'a bottle of fizz'. I really have no idea, but let's try it and laugh in those muggle's faces."

Narcissa sighed and lit the candles on the table with her wand. "Is that how we're going to spend the rest of our lives then Bella, killing muggles?"

Bellatrix winked at her sister. "Why not?"

Narcissa knew that the house elves had prepared the table for when they got back, and conjured up the food she knew would be there. As she leant forward to grab a piece of bread from the basket, Bellatrix sat at the head of the table opposite her and took a sip of pumpkin juice from the glass nearest her.

"Why bother with all this, Cissy? I'm not hungry."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "I wonder why that is."

A sharp laugh arose from Bellatrix, who had left the table and was walking alongside it, her fingers tracing the linen tablecloth as she moved. "Oh dear Cissy, don't be like that."

Narcissa knew what was coming and pulled her chair back quickly, just in time to escape the caress from her sister that she knew was coming. "No."

A smile escaped from Bellatrix's pursed lips – she was annoyed, very annoyed. After the last time she had made a move on her sister, Narcissa had made every effort to swart her advances.

Bella was so horny for her sister that there was no way she was going to let it slide this time – she had thought taking her muggle killing would have loosened her up a bit, but it only seemed to make her more tense.

"You've always been one for morals and principals," Bellatrix sighed, taking the seat next to the head of the table. "I don't understand."

"You're my sister! What's not to understand?! And i'm married!"

Bellatrix's eyes glazed over. "Funny how that comes last. Look, it doesn't matter – Lucius doesn't have to know."

"That is not the point," Narcissa folded her arms crossly, showing she wouldn't take any nonsense of this kind.

"Fine, fine," Bellatrix seemed to give in, planting a swift kiss on Narcissa's cheek before smiling and leaving the room.

Unbeknown to Narcissa, this was not the last she would hear of it.

*

"That silly little witch!" Bellatrix shouted as she slammed the door to her bedroom in Malfoy Manor.

She was hurt and angry; she felt rejected for all the wrong reasons – she didn't see why Narcissa saw it as a taboo. After all, they loved each other, didn't they? According to Narcissa, it was a different kind of love, but no, Bellatrix wasn't having any of it. Narcissa was just making excuses so she didn't have to cheat on Lucius. She had always hated him, for stealing her sister.

"If she won't come willingly then i'll have to make her..." Bellatrix ran to the cupboard across the room and pulled out a bottle of Amortentia.

As she made her way through the corridors of Malfoy Manor, she felt no regrets about what she was about to do – Narcissa had to learn. Entering the kitchen, she shooed away all the house elves and grabbed a cup, pouring pumpkin juice in and then a handful of Amortentia.

Quickly, she stirred the Amortentia into the juice and soon decided it couldn't be seen anymore. Putting on her best sickly-sweet smile, she approached the staircase and made her way to the large dining room above the kitchens.

To Bellatrix's luck, Narcissa was still sitting there, but she wasn't eating. She was just staring blankly at the painting opposite.

"Here," Bellatrix's voice soothed Narcissa. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Narcissa nodded her appreciation and took the glass off her sister, drinking it in one go. As Bellatrix saw Narcissa's eyes glaze over, a soft smirk appeared on her face as she waited, patiently, for her sister to come to her senses.

"Oh! Is that you, Bella?" A wide smile spread across Narcissa's face as she recognised her sister, and now her lover. "I've been looking for you all over!"

"Of course, honey," Bellatrix took the loose strand of Narcissa's hair and placed it affectionately behind her ear, stroking the rest of her hair as she finished.

Narcissa looked deep into her sister's eyes and leapt forward, planting her wet lips on her sister's, letting her tongue move deep inside her mouth for the first time.

Bellatrix was in heaven – dropping her sickly-sweet act, she grabbed the back of Narcissa's head and forced it roughly into hers, heatedly speeding up the kissing.

She brought her tongue out of Narcissa's mouth and began to kiss her neck; biting as she went further down until she was licking her collarbone and attacking it with rough, hard kisses.

Narcissa ripped the top of Bellatrix's dress in a bid to get it down and pulled it away from her body, exposing her breasts. Pulling away from Bellatrix's mouth, Narcissa brought her lips down to her sister's nipples and skirted her tongue around them, causing them to become erect.

Bellatrix lay back against the table in ecstasy as Narcissa took her whole nipple in her mouth, sucking on it and gently laying her teeth into it.

Taking Narcissa's left hand, Bellatrix guided it to stroke her other breast and she willingly applied her fingers to work around Bellatrix's right nipple.

Bellatrix was moaning softly, her eyes cast against the ceiling as she felt her sister's expert hands and let her mind focus completely on the situation she'd been waiting for all these years.

Narcissa's breath echoed softly against Bellatrix's skin as she traced her hot, warm mouth down her body, taking the dress with it as she went.

"Come on, Cissy," Bellatrix groaned as she knew exactly where her sister was going. "Don't let me wait...I need you..."

An evil grin spread across Narcissa's face as she knew she had her sister exactly where she wanted her. "Not yet, baby, not yet..." Narcissa ripped the rest of Bellatrix's dress off to expose her delicate nectar and brought her tongue down to her swollen, red slit.

As if on cue, Bellatrix spread her legs to allow Narcissa perfect access and groaned once again as her sister circled her clit with her finger. She allowed her tongue to explore her soaking wet hole.

Grabbing Bellatrix's shapely hips, Narcissa dove her tongue straight in and explored her nether crevices.

Narcissa knew perfectly well that her sister was near climax as she moved her tongue up to her pulsating clit and shoved two fingers into her well lubricated pussy.

Seconds later and Bellatrix was screaming in ecstasy to the high heavens, she didn't realise she'd come so fast from her sister, and began rubbing her cunt all over her already soaking wet face.

Narcissa stood up and wiped the juices from her dripping face as she watched Bellatrix, leant back breathing heavily on the table. She jumped onto the table and wrapped her arms around her sister and gently kissed her on the cheek as they both passed out, exhausted.


End file.
